Voyage Gone Wrong
by RhythmAndTime
Summary: When Amelia is sent on a voyage to investigate missing Merchant ships, she is in a lot more danger than she first thought. Will she come home safely or will those who know her be broken hearted? Sorry, I couldn't write a summary to save ma life.
1. Preparing For Yet Another Voyage

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing. Everything belongs to Disney. If I did own it, there would be another movie out. :)_**

Chapter 1- Preparing for Another Voyage

Amelia awoke to the sun filtering through the curtains. She stretched and settled back down, glancing at the sleeping Canid beside her. Memories of last night came flooding back to her, and a smile spread on her face. Last night had been quite.._ahem_… fun. She and Delbert had both decided to make the most of her last night on Montressor before she had to leave for a four month long voyage in the morning. She had refused to go, but the Navy were in dire need of her assistance. Merchant ships passing the Taurus Nebula were being ransacked and destroyed. The navy had recruited three captains and their crew to help any survivors and scare away the attackers. Gently removing Delbert's arm from around her waist she carefully slipped out of the covers to try and avoid waking the sleeping Canid. Just as Amelia's feet touched the plush carpet, an arm snaked round her waist and pulled her back into bed.

"Why are you getting up so early?" Mumbled a rather tired Canid

"I need to get the _Legacy_ ready for the voyage. It takes a while you know."

Delbert turned and glanced at the bedside clock.

"Amelia, you have three hours until you have to be at the Legacy. Why can't you stay for at least another hour?" Delbert looked at his wife hopefully.

"Im sorry darling, but I need to get there early to finish any paperwork and to inspect the ship. I need her in the best condition for this particular voyage" She turned to her husband who reluctantly moved his arm from around her waist.

"If you must dear, I'll come down later to see you off, you know, at a time that normal people get up."

Amelia rolled her eyes at his statement and poked him in the arm.

"You need to get up soon if you want to make it down to the port in time."

"Mm hm, I'll be there." Delbert replied, gathering up the covers and turning into a more comfortable position.

Amelia smiled, knowing full well that Delbert was most likely to sleep in and rush to get down to the Space Port in time for her departure. Grabbing her clothing from the back of her chair, she left for the bathroom to get ready for morning briefings.

As Amelia pushed open the heavy oak doors, which led to the conference room where the briefing was being held, she had to summon all her will power to not turn round and walk out again. Sitting at the table was no other than Nathan Johnson. He glanced up at her as she walked in.

"Well if it isn't Amelia Smollet!" He exclaimed, standing to greet her, " Long time since we last saw each other. You haven't changed a bit. Still as beautiful as ever, I see." He offered her a dashing smile.

"Good to see you again, Johnson." She accepted the offered hand but winced when he placed a kiss on the back of it. "You haven't changed much since our Navy days either." She took in his handsome Feline features. It wasn't that he was ugly, he was actually quite attractive, it was just that he was a bit…well…. clingy.

Amelia had no time to think about him anymore since the doors opened and the rest of the members arrived. Lewis Donsbury, a captain of one of the ships, sat head at the table, with a grave expression on his face.

"Gentlemen" He looked around the crowded table and noticed Amelia " and ..err.. ladies" Amelia ignored his little slip of the tongue and listened as Donsbury spoke.

"Im afraid more merchant ships have been reported as missing. Those blasted attackers are getting more and more confident, going so far as to taking prisoners. We need to find those survivors and bring them to medical. This is the route we are going to take" He spread a map out on the table and Amelia leant forward to get a better look.

"Captain Amelia and her crew will follow behind me on the _Legacy_ and Captain Nathan will bring up the rear on the _Endurance. _We rescue the survivors and attack only if we are attacked. Any questions?" Donsbury skimmed the faces around the table. When nobody responded, he nodded in satisfaction and began to roll up the map.

"You are all dismissed. Prepare your vessels. But remember, this is certainly not going to be a walk in the park."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Delbert wondered downstairs, fully dressed and ready to wave Amelia off. Stopping off at the bakery on the way, he grabbed himself a coffee and a roll for breakfast and made his way down to the Space Port.

Weaving his way around the various crates and crewman busy at work, Delbert finally arrived to where the _Legacy _was docked. He stood at the edge of the docking plank and looked around. His gaze finally settled on a familiar figure clad in gold and blue, barking out orders to her crew. He smiled and made his way up to the Captain.

Amelia looked around in satisfaction. Everything was going smoothly. She glanced to her left and smiled when she saw Delbert making his was towards her. She motioned him over and smiled.

"Good to see you Doctor, I'm glad you could make it." She gave him a smile that was reserved for him and him only. " If you would so kind as to wait in my stateroom, I'll accompany you shortly." Delbert nodded, and made his way up to Amelia's stateroom.

When he opened the door to the stateroom, he was surprised to see that the room was already occupied by another Feline, who was dressed in a similar uniform to Amelia. The Feline turned to him and offered a smile.

"Mornin' Sir, can I help you in anyway?" He asked.

"Um, well, a-actually, Captain Amelia asked me to, um, wait in here f-for her."

The Feline looked him up and down, as if trying to figure out why Amelia would want to speak to someone like him, especially a Canid.

Nathan was about to ask him what relationship he had with the Captain when Amelia came sweeping in through the door. She was rather surprised – and disappointed- to find that Nathan was in her stateroom as well. She then realized she had never given him access to her stateroom and eyed him warily.

"Johnson, may I ask you what you are doing in my stateroom? I don't remember giving you all-time access. This is a private area. If it's a stateroom you want, go back to your own ship" *and stay there* She thought with a sigh. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. Delbert sensed the tension and moved to the door but stopped when Amelia glanced at him, and signaled him to stay.

"Well, I was just looking for you and thought you would be in here, so I came in. "

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She had no time to deal with Johnson at the current moment. Sighing, she turned and opened the door.

"If you wouldn't mind, I need to speak with the good doctor here. Alone." She emphasized the last word, to make sure Johnson understood.

"Of course Captain. I'm sorry for intruding. Good day Doctor." Johnson walked out the door, making sure he threw a dazzling smile in Amelia's direction. Amelia closed the door behind him and turned to Delbert, dropping her Captain's façade.

"Sorry about that. Sometimes I wonder how he managed to get promoted to Captain. He certainly does not have the brains." She slipped her arms around Delbert's neck in a loose embrace.

"He does have the looks though…" Delbert trailed off, not to comfortable with the way that the other Captain looked at Amelia.

"Jealous, are we Doctor?" She asked with a teasing smile " Jealousy doesn't suit you in any way."

"Hmm, well just don't let him try anything, okay?"

"Don't worry," She said, placing a soft kiss on his lips "My heart belongs to one and one only."

After Delbert had kissed his Captain goodbye, Amelia did one last round of inspection and turned to her new first mate.

"Well, Leon, do you think it's time to raise this creaking tub?"

"Of course, Captain."

**_A/N- Ok! My 1_****_st_****_ FanFic that I wrote! Yippeee! Sorry if it's not very good, I'm terrible at keeping Amelia all formal and using words that she would use. I suck at English/writing. also, I know it's short, but the next chapters are going to be longer. I promise. Anyway, I know it gets kinda mushy towards the end but I can't help being tired at 11 at night. Oh well, more chapters to come sooner. I have the whole plot written out. *evil laugh* _**


	2. The Problems Start

_**Disclaimer- Again, I own nothing. All belongs to Disney.**_

Chapter 2- Here Come The Problems

Amelia sat in her stateroom and sighed. She was just about to give in and go home. They were already a month and a half into the voyage yet they hadn't come across any of the stranded Merchant Ships. A soft knock on the door aroused her from her thoughts.

"Come in" She called wearily. She hoped to God that it wasn't Nathan. He had been following her around and she was sick of it. Her prayers were obviously heard, as no Nathan entered the room, but her new first mate, Tyler Leon.

"Yes, Leon? Any news?"

"Well, we've found some- I think you should come and have a look for yourself, Captain."

Amelia stood and followed her first mate to where the rest of the crew where staring around them.

"Leon! Why are they standing round gawking? They sho-" Amelia trailed off and stared around. For the first time, Captain Amelia was completely and utterly speechless. Which is saying a lot.

**_Good Cliffhanger huh? Unfortunately though, I have written far too little to end this. Hmm. Lucky. _**

Surrounding the three vessels were four big galleons. One though – the one closest to the _Legacy_ - had intricate gold patterns decorating the sides. It was noticeably bigger too.

"Captain! We're receiving a transmission."

Amelia walked briskly over to the communications room. The red light at the bottom was flashing, indicating that someone wanted to talk. Pressing the flashing button, a hologram of a masked cyborg appeared.

" Ello, Cap'n." Said an all-too-familiar voice.

Amelia stared at the hologram for what felt like an eternity.

"Silver?! What in the name of God are you trying to pull here? Destroying Merchant ships? I wi-"

"I want a negotiation."

"A what? Silver, you seriously need to consider your chances of success here. If you even dare to think that we are going to willingly hand over gold, diamonds or what ever else, you have another thing coming. " Amelia practically yelled at the holographic Silver. She was absolutely seething.

"I don't want any of ye gold'n'diamonds, Cap'n. Oh no, I want another thing entirely." Silver replied with a wicked smile that sent a chill down Amelia's spine. She didn't like the way this was headed.

"What could you possibly want Silver? We can't, and won't, give up anything else." She was utterly confused by Silver's actions.

"Oh, but you can and will, Cap'n."

"Pray tell." Amelia said with an edge to her voice. Her patience was slowly vanishing with the infuriating cyborg.

"You. We want you."

"W-what?" Amelia wasn't sure if she had heard him right. "You want me?"

Leon stared at the image of Silver? No way, was he serious? Did he really expect the Captain to hand herself over to him like that?

"You heard me Cap'n. We'll let all ye little friends go in exchange for you, or more specifically, your life."

The crew stood staring. Amelia lost the ability to speak. Leon went pale. Things were looking bad. Really bad.

" Nobody will be harmed if ye co-operate, Cap'n. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way, we'll still get ye."

Silver's words sank in. It felt like a heavy weight was sitting in the bottom of her stomach.

"Why the hell should we trust you?" Amelia spat, finally managing to regain her speech.

"Ye can watch them sail to safety, before we take ye life."

"And what in God's name do you hope to gain from all this Silver?" Leon snarled into the monitor.

"Ahhhh, a new first mate. I'ma glad to make ye acquaintance, sir. Hopefully ye won't go the same way as Arrow." Silver hissed wickedly.

At the mention of her former first mate, Amelia felt her throat tighten. She would never forgive this son-of-a-bitch for what he did.

"On task, Silver. What makes you so sure I'm going to let you do this?" She was distracted when a yell from above deck rang out.

"Looks like that the…persuasion I sent has arrived."

"Why you-" Amelia started until she felt a tug on her arm.

"Captain, I think we have a problem."

"Thank you Leon, the yells and bangs from above led me to believe otherwise." She replied with an irritated glance at her first mate. Leon had the good grace to blush and the brains to keep quiet.

"See on board soon, Cap'n." Silver chuckled nastily before his face slowly disappeared.

Amelia was about to shout orders to her crew who were looking completely lost when the door to the communication's room swung open. Two bulky looking brutes stood there. Their eyes settled on the Feline. The first one grunted and the second one made a grab for the Captain. Amelia's Navy training kicked in. Darting away she unhooked her plasma pistol from her belt and fired at the brutes. Her crew followed suit. Both brutes charged at the Captain, sending her crew flying in every direction. Amelia took a step back and felt the wall behind her. The two brutes had cornered her.

* Blast it, looks like I really am in a jam here.* She thought to herself. The reality of the situation hit her, there and then. Two huge oafs cornered her. The plasma shots basically tickled them. Her crew where lying injured or unconscious on the floor. And, if she didn't think of something fast, she was going to die. Amelia's windows of opportunity were closing, one by one until only one as left. She was going to have to give herself up and hopefully form some sort of escape plan. Dropping the pistol to the ground, she surrendered. The two brutes looked surprised at her surrender but it was quickly replaced by satisfaction. Both brutes grabbed Amelia's arms roughly, and dragged her above deck.

The other vessels were having similar problems. Both Jonhson and Donsbury were being held captive on their own ships by brutes, similar to the ones that kidnapped Amelia. They had all heard Silver announce his negotiation. Shocked doesn't even begin to cover the looks that showed on their faces. Nathan was frantic, worried about the safety of 'his Captain'. *If Amelia ever finds out he said that, she'd kill him. Hey, not a bad idea…* Donsbury sniggered to himself.

Amelia was dragged across a walkway to the closest galleon, which she assumed was Silver's. She assumed correctly. She stared around the galleon and as much as she hates to admit it, she was impressed. The sails were huge. Three masts towered high above them, with impressive looking solar sails. She glanced down at wooden floor which looked new, she noted, as a blurry reflection of her stared up at her. *Probably stole the ship, bloody pirates. I'll see they all hang. If I get out of this alive* She thought. Panic was starting to rise in her stomach as she watched Silver make his way towards her. She also noticed the plasma pistol he was casually swinging round his finger.

"Cap'n. How nice of you to join us." Silver chuckled wickedly.

"You've got what you wanted Silver, now let the other vessels and captains go. Unharmed." She glared up at the cyborg, which had effectively ruined the Treasure Planet voyage. Pushing aside thoughts of how she could kill the blasted pirate, she looked him straight in his eyes, (or…um…eye) she silently dared him to object. He watched her for a minute before calling out:

"Let 'em go! The Cap'n has agreed to our negotiation." He smiled coldly at the furious Feline, who was glaring daggers at him. * If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man * Silver thought to himself.

Four brutes thundered across the walkway as it slowly retracted back, stopping anyone from getting across. Or escaping, in Amelia's case.

"Bring her 'ere and make sure she's a standing."

Amelia was dragged forwards, closes to Silver than she would've preferred and was yanked on to her feet. * There go my arms * She thought wryly to herself.

Silver towered over her, before nodding out to the now-retreating vessels.

"Nice crew ye got there. Leavin' ye to die like that. "

Amelia craned her neck to watch the vessels leave. * Hopefully they will send someone to help get me out of this mess * Unfortunately, Amelia's hope was short lived as Silver ordered her arms to be pinned by her sides, just in case she 'escaped'. * I honestly doubt THAT's going to happen, after all, my arms were rudely disconnected from their sockets. * She sighed to herself.

Silver cocked the pistol and pressed it against Amelia's forehead.

"Any last words, Cap'n?" He emphasized the last word, which sent fear coursing through her veins.

"I hope you hang for this, Silver" She snarled.

Silver chuckled, mildly amused.

"Always the brave one, ain't ye?"

With that, he pressed the trigger.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Two days later, back on Montressor, it was closing time at the Benbow. Delbert had been visiting Sarah and Jim since he was lonely with Amelia being away. He missed her terribly of course, but knew she would keep herself safe. Sarah's voice aroused him from his thoughts.

"Montressor to Delbert, come in Delbert." She said with a childish smile.

Delbert looked up. "Hmm? Sorry Sarah, did you say something?"

"I was asking how long until Amelia is due back?"

"Oh, about two and a half months."

"Quite a long voyage, isn't it." Sarah looked at her lifelong friend with concern. She hoped he was handling himself with Amelia away.

"Yes, but the Navy were in dire need of her assistance, she couldn't turn them down."

"I've never known the Captain to turn down an opportunity to use her gun on someone." Jim said with a mischievous grin.

"Jim!" Sarah scolded, whilst Delbert rolled his eyes.

A loud knock on the door interrupted their talk.

"Who could possibly be knocking at this time? " Sarah wondered aloud, talking to no one in particular.

Since Jim was closest to the door, he pulled himself up to answer. However, he was surprised to see a stern-faced officer standing there.

"Sorry to disturb you sir, but I was looking for Doctor Delbert Doppler? I assume he's on the premises?" Asked the officer, looking down his nose at Jim.

"Uh, yeah, he's here." Jim replied. He didn't like the way the officer looked at him so he decided to be awkward. I mean, why not? He is a teenage boy after all.

"May I come in?" Asked the now-impatient officer, stepping over the threshold into the Benbow.

"You were going to come in regardless." Jim grumbled.

Jim wondered back to where Sarah and Delbert were, with the officer following closely behind.

Sarah gasped when she saw the officer behind Jim.

"Jim!" She gasped, "What have you done?!"

"I haven't done anything!" Jim exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense, "He wants to talk to the Doc."

Sarah gave a sigh of relief. Delbert turned to the officer, slightly surprised.

"Im sorry to bother you sir, but I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" Delbert asked weakly. Oh no. He hoped to God Amelia was okay.

"It's your wife sir, Captain Amelia Smollet?" He glanced at the Doctor, who nodded, unable to speak.

"I'm afraid there's been a few problems sir."

"Just get to the point!" Jim suddenly yelled. He was getting fed up with the officer repeating himself.

"Jim!" His mother scolded. Again. * You'd think that by now she would've realized that yelling 'Jim' does absolutely nothing * Jim thought to himself. He just shrugged.

The officer glared at him before turning to Delbert.

"Im afraid sir, that your wife is…well, dead."

_**A/N- Okayyyyy! I love a good cliffhangar! Ok, morbid, I know but it gets nicer... umm... I think. Well, R&R! The next chappie will hopefully be posted in the next couple of weeks or so. C ya :) **_


	3. You Can't Be Serious

**_Disclaimer- Once again, I own nothing. Zilch. Nada (is that how you spell it?!). All rights go to Disney. _**

Chapter 3- You Can't Be Serious

Delbert stared in shock at the grave-faced officer standing in front of him. He heard Sarah gasp and Jim mutter a small "What? It can't be true…"

"Im very sorry sir, but she was abducted by pirates, who offered a negotiation."

"What kind of negotiation?" Delbert asked weakly, though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"The negotiation involved a pirate named..ahhh..Silver! That's it. A cyborg, I believe? Anyway, he negotiated letting all the vessels and crew leave unharmed in exchange for Captain Amelia's life.

"Wait, what?!" Jim jumped up and exclaimed, "You can't be serious? Silver wouldn't do something like that! It can't be true!"

The officer's gaze landed on Jim. The way he was looking at Jim sent a shiver down his spine. * What a creep * He thought.

"Do you perhaps, know this Silver?" Asked the officer with a steely gaze and an edge to his voice.

"Of course he doesn't! He's just…heard about him. This is just an unlikely thing for a pirate to do. I mean, pirates are more likely to attack everyone and, uhh, yeah." Sarah quickly intervened, deciding she could live without Jim being sent to Juvenile Hall or any other prison facility.

Sighing Jim reluctantly nodded in agreement with his mother. Delbert sat there motionless. Amelia…gone? It couldn't be true. He knew Amelia wouldn't give in like that. She was a fighter.

_But she's still only mortal_

Still, she would put up a fight. Especially with Silver

_A well-aimed shot to the head or another vital part of her body would result in a quick and merciless death._

She can't be gone…

Delbert felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced up, tears forming in his eyes, to see Sarah, trying her best not to burst into tears, give him a small smile. It was short lived.

"I really am sorry for your loss. Captain Amelia was a fine spacer. I'll let myself out." (* What, just like you let yourself in?* Jim thought, rolling his eyes) The officer gave a nod of his head, turned on his heel and was gone.

"I'll get you room ready." Sarah whispered to Delbert.

They heard footsteps thunder up the stairs and a door slam.

"Poor Jim. I think it's best to leave him for now." Sarah sighed.

Delbert nodded, and made his way up to his room. As soon as the door shut behind him, he collapsed onto the bed, head in hands, tears streaming down his face.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Just as Silver was about to pull the trigger, a voice called out, sharp and dangerous.

"You dare injure my Captain, I'll blow whatever little brains you possess out."

* Leon! Thank God! * Amelia thought with ultimate relief. She looked past Silver to see her first mate standing there, a plasma pistol aimed at Silver's head.

"You wouldn't dare." Silver hissed, but Amelia could sense the fear in his voice.

"Well, I'm not in control of the 'accidental' twitch of my finger." Was Leon's cold reply. It was his job to protect the Captain and God-Dam-It he was gonna protect her!

Leon's distraction was all Amelia needed to quickly formulate a plan inside her head. * Time to shine, Amelia * She thought.

Her two guards were staring at Leon, not paying the slightest attention to what their captive might be doing. * Trust Silver to hire thick-as-a-brick _imbeciles _as his guards. * Amelia thought with a disapproving glare in Silver's direction. * Ah, well, all works in my favour I suppose *

Before Silver had time to react, let alone aim his pistol at Amelia, she had stamped on the left guards foot, making him jump in surprise. It gave her all the time she needed to elbow him hard in the stomach, resulting in him doubling over with pain. The guard on her right was none the wiser. After introducing her right knee to the guards jaw, she turned to Silver, with murder in her eyes.

"As I said before," Amelia hissed in a steely tone, "You are going to hang for this."

Silver stared at the Feline, still trying to get to grips with how she was able to kick the Brute in the jaw whilst wearing thigh-high boots like that. It was totally beyond him. He also seemed to notice that his crew were just standing there, watching. Turning to them angrily (or furiously would probably be a better way to put it, I'll let you decide) he yelled curses at them before giving them instructions.

"For the love of God, what are you standing around for? Are you waiting for that god-damn idiot with the pistol to blow my brains out or what? GET HIM!"

What Silver instructed them to do finally sank in. The crew rushed around, trying to corner and seize Leon. The two brutes that got more familiar with Amelia than they would've preferred, growled and slowly moved towards her. The other four brutes did the same. Amelia was rapidly running out of options. She glanced in Leon's direction to see that he was being forced to his knees by at least seven crew members, whilst another gave him a sharp kick to the ribs. He doubled over and didn't look as if he was in a hurry to get back up. Amelia tried to make a break for it but three brutes grabbed her. She was well and truly stuck. In amidst the commotion, Silver had disappeared. Amelia and Leon were dragged below deck were the standards of quality flew out the window. It was a dump, to say the least. Bottles and cans were strewn all over the rotting wooden floor and gaps where some boards had worked loose. The two captives were thrown in separate cells, not landing too lightly.

Amelia landed on her left side and a searing pain shot up along her ribcage. Of all the curses and words she could've said, all she could manage was 'ouch'. Pulling herself into a sitting position and ignoring the throbbing that had now taken residence below her ribs, she looked over to see Leon had struggled into a sitting position as well, but looked awfully pale. He was resting his head on the wall at the back of his cell, eyes half closed.

"We're in a real mess now, Leon." Amelia stated the obvious. Well, someone has too.

Leon's eyes flickered open and he managed a small smile in her direction.

"Aren't you always telling me not to state the obvious, Captain?"

"If you hadn't just saved me from having a hole put through my head, I would kill you. Which brings me nicely onto my next question. How did you get on the Galleon without being seen?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question.

Leon angled himself to face her and leant back against the bars.

"Not difficult really. As soon as we were out of sight, I came by longboat. Everyone was so caught up in watching Silver point a gun at you that they didn't notice the lone longboat behind them all. Then I jumped aboard and you saw the rest, Captain." Leon sighed with a satisfied look on his face. "Although, it didn't quite go to plan. I hadn't realized the size of Silver's crew until I made my public announcement and they all turned to stare at me." He winced in pain as he moved his right arm to a more comfortable position.

Above deck, Amelia could hear that Silver and the rest of his mutinous crew were celebrating their victory. Sighing she glanced at Leon.

"I don't suppose you have a plan that would get us out of here, do you?" They way she asked the question sent an uneasy feeling coursing through Leon.

He smiled at her weakly. "No, but by the sounds of it, you do."

"You know me too well." Excitement was evident in her eyes. She leant closer to Leon so she could outline the rest of her plan. By the time she finished explaining, no smile was showing on Leon's face.

"You can't be serious, Captain." He murmured to his Captain quietly.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back at the Benbow, Delbert splashed the freezing water onto his hot face after a sleepless night. The news of his wife had shocked him and he still hadn't gotten to grips with the reality of it yet. But, somewhere deep down in his heart she knew she was still alive. Amelia couldn't, and wouldn't, just disappear of the face of the Etherium just like that. Putting all suspicions aside, Delbert hurried to get dressed. The University had requested his presence immediately and he knew better than to test their patience.

Running down the stairs two at a time, he was about to rush out the door when Sarah called his name. He turned to see her jog out the kitchen and over to him.

"Delbert, are you alright?" She asked breathlessly. The jog to the front door from the kitchen was a long one. She studied her friend, trying to read his emotions.

"Im…. coping, Sarah. The University needed my assistance. Now." He added, hoping she would get the hint and let him leave without too much hassle.

Sarah was completely oblivious to the not-so-subtle hints Delbert dropped.

"Delbert, maybe you should talk to someone about, you know, what's happened."

Sighing, he managed a forced smile. "Sarah, I need to go to the University." Seeing that she was about to protest he quickly added, "I'll think about talking to someone." * Not a hope in hell* He thought.

Giving in, she nodded. "Okay." A customer called upon her services, which meant she had to rush over to them. For once, Delbert thanked the demanding customer.

Delbert waited outside the huge oak doors of the University's head-professor's office. The secretary stated that Professor Oakley would see him in a few minutes. Delbert consulted his pocket watch again. A 'few minutes' had passed nearly half an hour ago. He was about to ask the Secretary what was taking so bloody long when one of the oak doors creaked open. A young Canid peeked his head through and settled his gaze on Delbert.

"Are you Doctor Doppler?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am."

The Canid stood back and opened the doors wider.

"Professor Oakley will see you now."

"About bloody time. " mumbled a rather distressed Canid, using one of his wife's favourite phrases. Good God, how was he supposed to live without her?!

Delbert followed the younger male down the long hall, to a room at the end. Pushing the door open, he motioned for Delbert to go past. The door shut behind him.

"About time, Doctor." Boomed a loud voice.

Delbert winced slightly and turned to the human sitting at a desk in front of him.

"Ahh, yes, sorry a-about that. I, um, only got y-your message t-this morning, Sir."

Oakley sighed. Delbert was a good astrophysicist and believed him. Just as well, really.

"Punctuality is something that is prized greatly, within this University Doctor." He peered at Delbert over his glasses. "I trust it won't happen again?"

Not sure if it was really a question or a statement, Delbert merely nodded. The Professor seemed satisfied with that.

"Anyway, down to business. " He glanced down at the papers in front of him. "I assume you aware of the Merchant ship problems around the Taurus Nebula?" After receiving a nod from the Doctor, he cleared his throat and carried on. " I also assume you are aware of the incident including Amelia Smollet?"

Delbert managed to fight the surge of sadness that washed over him at the mention of his wife. He gave a small nod.

"The three vessels returned with news that Smollet's first mate, Tyler Leon was also taken captive in a futile attempt to rescue his Captain. The _Endurance _is setting back out on a search-and-rescue mission for Leon. They need a qualified astrophysicist to help them navigate and no one fits the bill like you." He pointed his finger at Delbert just to make sure it sunk in.

Delbert was shocked. He wasn't sure if the reason was that the Professor just complimented him or the fact he was going to try and find pirates of his own accord. And Silver happened to be the leader.

"You want m-me? Are you sure, I-"

Oakley put a hand up to stop him.

"I have full confidence of your abilities, Doctor, and it's about time you did to. I know you might not want to do this because of your wife, but I would prefer if it was you who went and not some half-experienced young boy."

Delbert nodded but realized what he had just said.

"Wait, how did you know about me and Amelia?"

The Professor gave him a sly smile. "Come on Doppler, I do keep up the latest information regarding my colleagues, you know."

Delbert stared, dumbfounded at the Professor.

"I, but, you, how…"

Oakley sighed. He knew this kind of reaction would've been expected from the good doctor. "Doctor, spit it out and stop gawking or leave to prepare for the voyage. You need to report to the _Endurance _at 4:00 am tomorrow morning. Any questions? No? Good. Off you go and good luck." The Professor decided to take pity on the stammering Doctor and dismissed him.

**_A/N- Okey dokey. Here ya go, chappie 3. I know the story is getting more and more morbid by the minute, but I was in a REALLY bad mood when I wrote this. So, I added some humour. (I though it was funny, don't worry; I'm not flattering myself). Hmm, oh yeah. Some seemed shocked about what happened to Amelia. It's called drama and what's a story without drama? Anyway, I wrote this chappie about a week and a half earlier than planned so ain't ya'll lucky :) sorry if it's terrible, I didn't want to write too much in one chapter. Anyway, .Chapter. Will Leon and Amelia escape? Will Amelia's plan be as crazy as it seems? Will Delbert be able to get up at 4 in the morning?! Stay Tuned. _**


	4. You're Alive!

**_Disclaimer- I own nothing. Everything belongs to Disney. If I did own it, there would be another movie out. :)_**

Chapter 4- You're..Alive!?

Delbert made his way down the quiet streets of Monstessor. At 4 am in the morning, he didn't expect anyone to be up. He was on his way to the space-port, where the _Endurance _would be ready to set sail to go on a search-and-rescue mission for Amelia's first mate, Tyler Leon. Of course, nobody, apart from Leon, knew that Amelia was still alive. Delbert was surprised when he finally arrived to where the _Endurance _was docked. Instead of the usual rush of crew members, there was not a soul in sight. He glanced round and spotted the _Legacy_. A pang of pain shot through him as he though about Amelia. Still, he held on to the small sliver of hope that she was still alive. He was aroused from his reverie when he heard the thud of footsteps behind him. He turned and saw a Feline, dressed in the same uniform as Amelia, apart from the elbow-length gloves and thigh-high boots. The male briskly walked to where Delbert was standing.

"Doctor Doppler, I presume?" He asked in a low tone, glancing about uneasily as if he expected someone to jump out from behind a crate and yell 'BOO!'.

"Umm, yes?"

The Feline relaxed and smiled at him.

"Lewis Donsbury, Captain of the _Endurance. _I'm glad to finally meet you, Amelia told me a lot about you. Terrible shame, I'm awfully sorry. It was out of our power you see. We had no say in the negotiation whatsoever." He looked apologetically at Delbert who fought back tears.

Clearing his throat, he shook the offered hand. The Feline was a couple of inches taller than him, with dark blue eyes and a scar running down the right side of his face. His fur was a dark grey, with silver streaks running above his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry too and I don't blame anyone but that bloody pirate, Silver."

Donsbury nodded in agreement. "I take it that this won't be your first meeting with this particular cyborg? And don't worry, we will catch that mutinous pirate eventually and see to it he hangs for all his crimes."

"I hope so," Delbert murmured. He glanced around again. "Where is the crew? I thought they would be here by now?"

"They are, but it isn't a full crew. They are already on board, preparing and checking the ship. We plan on finding Leon, getting him and getting out again. Plus, we can't drag all the men out again so soon after their previous voyage."

"Ahh, I see." Delbert nodded, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Less crew means an easier target for Silver, right? He hoped that Donsbury was completely sure of his plan.

"Should we make our way on board? I trust you probably need a few hours sleep. We won't be needing any advice until later on the voyage. And you look knackered. " Donsbury smiled and led the way up the docking plank.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amelia heard the clinking of bowls. Silver's cook appeared with her and Leon's dinner. Amelia gulped. She dreaded to think about what 'delicacies' were on the menu for tonight. She tried to settle her nerves. The nerves that had sprung up weren't just because of the horrific meal that awaited her, but for her plan of escape. She looked over at Leon who gave the smallest nod of his head. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and watched as the helmsman from the Treasure Planet voyage approached her.

He smiled nastily at her, revealing crooked, yellowing teeth. Amelia sniffed in disgust.

"Hello Captain. Fancy seeing you here." Turnbuckle snarled at the Feline.

"Turnbuckle. I see your navigation skills got you de-promoted to cook. Congratulations." Amelia's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Turnbuckle glared at her, without retorting. * Ha, gotcha * Amelia smiled inwardly.

"Here's ya dinner, Captain." He emphasized the last word, which really got on Amelia's nerves.

"Oi, Turnbuckle, come here." Leon yelled from his cell next door.

"Want ya want? Im busy catching up with the Captain here." Turnbuckle shifted his gaze to the new first mate.

"I have something to give you." Leon replied, pulling out a golden object from his inner coat pocket. The golden object was just some chain, but Turnbuckle couldn't figure that out for the life of him. He cautiously made his way over to Leon's cell.

"What 's that?" He eyed the human warily but pressed himself against the bars of the cell to get a closer look.

"Hey, that's just a-" Turnbuckle never finished his sentence as Leon grabbed the collar of his shirt and socked him in the stomach.

"That was for keeping us hostage and that," He placed a well-aimed kick on Turnbuckle's shin, "was for good measure."

Turnbuckle fell to the floor, dishes breaking into pieces and the 'food' inside of them spilling all over the dirty wooden floor. * Ahhh, what a shame. Always next time I suppose. Hopefully though there won't be a next time..* Amelia thought in satisfaction as she watched Leon beat the crap out of Turnbuckle and snatching the key what hung on the pirate's belt. Setting himself free of the confinements of the cell, he jogged over to his Captain.

"You look as if you're not enjoying you're stay." He said with a cheeky grin.

Amelia shook her head and pushed open the cell door as soon as Leon had turned the key in the lock. Turnbuckle lay groaning on the floor.

"Captain, we can't just leave him here, we should lock him in a cell." Leon glanced at his Captain who had a thoughtful expression.

"Good point. First though, take ALL his weapons and check to make sure he hasn't had knives hidden in a pocket. Then gag him." Amelia smiled wickedly. She was going to get revenge on each of the blasted pirates, one-by-one.

After snagging two pocketknives and a plasma pistol, Amelia and Leon slowly snuck out above deck.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Try as he might, Delbert could not fall asleep. Three days into the voyage and everything was going smoothly. Too much weighed on his mind. The fact that Amelia could still be alive and the fact they were actually _looking_ for Silver. The sound of someone thumping on his door as if his or her life depended on it brought Delbert back to reality. * Keep focus on the task at hand, old boy * He thought as he got up to answer the person who was intent on trying to knock his door down. He opened the door and was surprised to see the cook standing there.

"Umm, yes?" Delbert watched the human cook warily. He was glancing about as if he shouldn't be there.

"Doctor! I'm s-sorry to bother you but I urgently need to talk to you."

This wasn't what Delbert expected to hear. He stared at the trembling cook. *Maybe he burnt my dinner? * Was the only reason Delbert could think of.

"Of..course. Come in.' He stood back and let the cook enter the room before gently closing it.

He turned to face the human male, curious. " What's wrong?"

"D-D-Donsbury." The cook stuttered.

"Donsbury? What about him?" If Delbert was confused before, he was now totally lost.

The cook nodded. "I-I overheard him talking to the Helmsman. They were-" He trailed off and stared at the door, eyes wide. Face pale. Mouth gaping. *Okaaaay.* Delbert thought. He turned and followed the gaping cook's gaze. Donsbury stood in the doorway, with a wicked grin on his face.

"I see we have a mole on board. Don't we, Doctor?" His steely gaze landed on Delbert and he felt awfully uncomfortable.

"Umm… if you say so." Was all he could say.

"Doctor, cook, if you would please follow me." Donsbury turned on his heel, briskly walking down the corridor and towards the bottom of the ship, where there were cells for prisoners. Delbert had a really bad feeling about this. They followed the Captain-gone-evil down the stairs to the prison cells. Opening one of the cell doors, he motioned for the Doctor to get in. Delbert stared at him like he was crazy.

"Captain, what are you doing?"

Donsbury smirked. "Just following orders, Doctor and I suggest you do the same unless you ever want see your precious wife again."

Delbert stared at him in utter confusion. "Amelia's alive?!"

"Yes Doctor. She wouldn't be if it hadn't been for that blasted Leon. Since she ignored our last negotiation, we will offer her a new one."

"Wait, what? You can't do this!" Delbert cried.

Donsbury sighed impatiently. He motioned for the crew to push him in. Once the cook and Doctor were 'settled' in their cells, Donsbury smiled.

"Captain Silver is going to be very pleased with this."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Amelia and Leon snuck through the winding corridors of Silver's galleon. Amelia never fully realized how big the insides of these vessels were.

"Captain, I think we've already passed through here now. Several times, in fact." Leon whispered to Amelia.

Amelia stopped and looked around. She had to admit, Leon was right. They were sneaking round in circles.

Leon stared at all the passageways that branched off from the corridor they were currently standing in.

" I think we need to take a left, ma'am."

Amelia shot a frustrated look in her First Mate's direction. Pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger she turned to Leon. "We didn't take any lefts when were escorted down here, Leon."

"Very good, Captain. Don't worry though, you'll learn your way around soon." Came a voice from behind. A voice that if Amelia ever heard again, she swore she was gonna scream.

**_A/N- Sorry it took me forever to upload this chapter, but I had a writers block. I urgently need ideas! If anyone has any, please tell me! Please?! Anyway, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up though, with school soon starting and all. Anyway, please, please review and tell me what you think. No one seems to be reviewing so I don't know whether to continue with this story….. even if it's just a few words, write something . :) Ta!_**


End file.
